


处理（片段1）

by duanxiao



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-19
Updated: 2018-07-19
Packaged: 2019-06-12 22:14:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15349893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/duanxiao/pseuds/duanxiao





	处理（片段1）

>>>>>

最初只是手淫，而且平和岛并不想答应这同性的邀请。

但是被对方用‘你是处男、所以才总是畏畏缩缩的吧’这样的激将法所刺激，拒绝过几回之后终于还是受到了迷惑，他确实是个没有经验的处男，而折原也确实是一个会制造出情色环境的富有经验的好手。

为什么事情会变成这样呢，他在心里想道，无论对方给不给自己报酬，自己都不会趁人之危将对方再次送到被残酷对待过的地方，相反地，到了对方能自主想出应对的方法之后，他也无意再把这种不相干的人留在自己狭小的公寓里。

他从很久以前就知道，比起和别的什么人住在一起来，还是自己呆着比较好，尽管孤独，却很稳当，不用担心一不小心伤害了谁，也不用担心给谁拖了后腿。

折原让他闭上眼睛，说这样就可以把抚上性器的那只手想象成一个女人的手，又或者是想象成女人的其他什么地方，那样的话就能增加快感，被蛊惑的他照做了。

视线一片漆黑，唯有听觉和触觉还在敏锐地运作着，连嗅觉都仿佛不那么重要了，折原用能自由活动的左手解开了他的裤带，他坐在床边，僵硬地将手撑在床面上。

【这没什么，请放松下来。】

对方像往常那样给他洗脑道。

【你也该来到大人的世界了，小静~】

这样做在他们受欢迎的人之间是正常的吗，折原也经常帮其他男人如此发泄吗？没有接触过那种世界的平和岛将信将疑着，光是感受到对方拉开自己裤子的拉链就有种想要拍开对方手的冲动，但那股刺激与新奇感也不是骗人的，它们从被碰触的那块扩散至身体其他地方，令他也不由得对接下来的过程跃跃欲试，有种既讨厌、又期待的感觉。

组织里的其他人很多都有着女朋友，不过他们都称呼那些女人为‘马子’，认为这样男子汉气概十足，被叫成‘马子’的那些化着恶俗浓妆的女人们也不十分在意，平和岛无法适应于这样对女性的粗俗称呼与女性本身的自甘堕落，就一直对那些声音尖锐乱叫的女人们采取敬而远之的态度，而知性温柔的女性又和他交集不大，因而一直都对这方面不抱希望。

没有人帮他手淫过，没有人教过他如何接吻，他在性爱上比白纸还要空无一物，连性爱CD也是田中看不下去硬塞给他的，他之前都是靠那些色情杂志随便解决，突然来了一个人要帮他手淫，尽管已经年过二十，但他还是像初次拿到色情杂志的初中生那样，在兴奋与莫名的罪恶感中，耳根发热着，背部仿佛烧灼了起来。

折原已经把手探到了他的内裤里，直接地接触到了那块犹豫中的‘生物’，说是犹豫，那是因为虽然由于期待而产生了热度，却又由于羞耻和不适应而无法勃起。

【小家伙有些害羞呢。】

对方说着让他汗颜的耻人话语，将他的内裤干脆利落地往下扒去。好了，到达这一步的时候他终于觉得无法忍受，再也不要继续下去了，受欢迎的人就照受欢迎的人的玩法来吧，自己是个不受欢迎的人，无法按照他们的方法来，他抬起手，按住了对方。

【够了。】

并且出声制止道。

因为紧张而出汗的掌心有着连自己也能感受到的氤氲热度，在这种情况下握住别人的手令他感到不安，汗湿会给对方造成不整洁的印象和困扰，因而也没能立场坚定地推开对方，只是将手虚浮地握在那个手背上。他想睁开眼继续阻止，但到了半途觉得还是过会儿等对方彻底挪开再睁眼吧，便又怕尴尬地把眼闭上了。

就是这样的犹豫给了对方可乘之机，折原没有理会他的动摇，仗着他的那份不知所措的羞耻感而得寸进尺地、就这么在他手掌心的包覆下揉搓起他的性器来，前所未有的体验袭击了他，他甚至倒抽了一口气——真是有够丢脸的，然而这还不是全部，当折原不再用那种笼统的摸法而是直接握住他的柱身的时候，他紧张得就连胸腹也丢脸地颤动了起来。

【有感觉了吗？】

对方刻意用诱惑的低沉声音问着他，将手在他的性器上来回撸动。

【可以听我的声音吗？还是说，要我闭嘴，只喘息给你听就好了？】

他不知道该如何回答，双目紧闭的他产生了逃避的情绪，无法找到适合自己的情趣方法，更谈不上对现在所做的事有什么见解，这一切都可以归类为他初尝性事的探索，他不知道的是，他那无法伪装的如同少年一样的青涩神情令折原觉得很有趣，也甚为可口。

【不回答的话……】

折原忍不住产生了想要欺负他的心态，靠近他的耳边用几近气音的音量低语道。

【我就按照我的方式来了。】

只是气音的话，有点分不清是男是女，带有中性的感觉，但那份色情却是实打实地冲击了过来，灌入耳内，让整个大脑都像过了电流般发麻，他鼻间的气息越发不稳了起来。

别人的手和自己的手总归是不同的，无法预料的下一步动作让一切快感都来得十分突然而真实，折原的手也与女人柔嫩的手不同，即便没有感受过也能清楚分辨，平和岛没办法真的像折原一开始所说的那样把对方当做是女人，更何况折原的喘息声近在咫尺，那是仿佛只是为了逗弄他而发出的喘息，但他却欲罢不能。性器的顶端被按住，被有着纹理的指面轻轻摩挲，折原手淫的技巧也比他高明得多，从未体验过的感觉令他的腰间发麻，不一会儿，囊袋也被摆弄了，他的手早已松开再次撑回到了床面上，对方也只有一只手可以帮他解决，当去触碰囊袋时，柱身那儿就无法照顾到了，因而欲求不满地高高耸立着，从顶端的马眼里溢出透明的液体，等到那只手再次抚上来时，便将那些液体涂抹着弄满柱身，指尖在冠状沟上方一点的位置划了两圈，上下撸动摩擦时水声也传了过来，比自己弄的时候要令他羞耻一千倍，他的背部渗出了汗液，却又无法抵过那样的欲潮。

意识到他性器的变化，对方也配合着更加卖力地撸弄起来，已经不讲究技巧，单纯就是粗鲁地、高频率地冲顶式摩擦，他在那样头晕目眩的快感中呼吸变得越来越急促深重，腰也下意识地想要挺动，最后在无可抑制的高潮中，将精液射在了早有准备而包裹住他的顶端的那个掌心里。

【很浓稠呢。】

他的耳边传来了对方的调笑，怕他难为情似的，内裤体贴地被拉回了原处，他睁开双眼，看到折原兀自抽了一张面纸，然后将那张轻飘飘的纸巾递到他的面前。

【我一只手不方便，你帮我擦擦掌心吧？】

光是这句话就又让他羞耻起来，但他还没有傻到要把这种不自然感表现出来，他接过纸巾，替折原仔细地擦好了手掌，团起纸巾扔进了垃圾桶。

下身的性器解放之后有种爽快之感，他也正如折原所说，有阵子没好好解决过这方面的问题了，因此精液才那么浓稠。

【下次想要的时候就和我说一声，我会给你弄出来。】

盯着被擦过的掌心看的折原头也不抬地说道。

【这么浓的精液，肯定还没怎么满足，更何况你正是满脑子性爱的年纪，憋多了会不举哦~】

【不用你管。】

虽然这么说着，但平和岛知道，也许事情没那么简单就能结束。

潘多拉的盒子被打开了。

看着依旧在打量掌心的折原，他整理好裤子后站起身，走到洗手间，用薄棉巾浸到水里，拧到半干之后来到折原面前，再次将那掌心擦拭了一番。

【谢谢。】

折原眼中带着笑意地看着他，出声说道。

他哼了一声当作回应。

 

TBC


End file.
